


《Flicker beat》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: ABO
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一股浓厚的威士忌味。  
  
听说斯科特今晚会来看望女王殿下，亚瑟柯克兰本打算外出一天，但发觉这样刻意的行为会显得他过于斤斤计较，所以作罢。最后还是选择安静呆在自己房间，宫殿里偏僻的一角，起码那家伙不会主动跑来找他，亚瑟柯克兰都想好了，如果斯科特留下共进晚餐的话，他就以身体不适推脱掉，这样就可以避免见面。给自己泡一壶茶，把侍从送来的新鲜玫瑰换到花瓶，他本打算用桌上的一沓报纸，来打发接下来几个小时直至入睡，直到一股不知从何而来的奇怪味道顺着缝隙溜进房间，变得越来越浓郁，然后有人推门进来，亚瑟柯克兰抬头，穿着格子裙的男人正背对他关门——今天份的好心情注定要和他说拜拜了。  
  
现在完全可以确定，隔着数米就能闻到，一身酒气的男人。亚瑟柯克兰看着阿利斯特摇摇晃晃的转身，走过来的步子简直是东倒西歪，真是难以置信——他放下茶杯，这家伙就用这幅醉鬼的模样面见女王。亚瑟柯克兰还没来得及开口，阿利斯特就已经停下扶着床脚，另一只手落在膝盖支持身体，粗重的喘息带动肩膀起伏着，这令亚瑟柯克兰更加生疑，那家伙到底去干了什么。这样想着走过去，推推阿利斯特的肩膀，对方缓缓抬起头，才让他看清楚状况，从鼻头到脸颊都泛着过度、奇怪的红色、贴在额头的发丝被汗水弄成一缕缕的样子。  
  
对于阿利斯特醉酒状况见怪不怪的亚瑟原本还是一副平常的样子，但现在他完全状况外了。酒精的味道随着阿利斯特口中的吐息变成更加浓郁，眯着的眼睛也是看上去半梦半醒的迷离状，亚瑟柯克兰立刻皱起眉头，疑惑和诧异的心情甚至让他忘记收回落在对方肩膀上的手，然后阿利斯特就顺势抓住了他的小臂，用力将他的身体往下拽，大概是想借力起身，亚瑟柯克兰站的很稳——这跟苏格兰人平常的力气相比简直不值一提，他还配合着把阿利斯特拉起来。  
  
然后就被双手环抱住，上半身都省力的挂在亚瑟柯克兰肩上，将头埋在他的脖颈，吸气，湿热的哈气吐在亚瑟柯克兰的皮肤，被苏格兰人蹭着脸颊的粘腻感觉让他下意识想要躲闪，往后三两步小腿就碰到了床边，阿利斯特单纯的身体往前倾，两个人就一起跌在床上。尽管如此阿利斯特还是没有轻易松手，他在床上侧身到亚瑟柯克兰旁边压着他的手臂，一条腿搭在他的腿上，大腿厮磨着布料，不断往亚瑟柯克兰少有的裸露皮肤上凑。这温度令他感觉安心，足够他短暂的释然，闭上眼睛——α的味道。而亚瑟柯克兰则是撇清关系一般的将双手远离阿利斯特，不想继续增加他们之间的肢体接触，尽管他有想要一把拉住阿利斯特的头发再把他推开的冲动。但是亚瑟柯克兰并不知道，其实阿利斯特也不想这样。苏格兰人回绝了共进晚餐的邀请，过早的离开，他站在走廊，感受空气的流动——人类、人类、人类……只有一位α，大脑优先做出反应，双脚不受控制的走到这里。  
  
“快起来!”亚瑟柯克兰的忍耐是有限度的，尽力偏过头去，换来的只是阿利斯特的跟进，头发蹭在他的脸颊，这感觉真是奇怪极了，再说，他不喜欢沾上酒鬼的味道，阿利斯特离他越近他闻得越仔细，浓厚泥炭和独特的海水味道掺杂在一起。亚瑟柯克兰一板一眼的措辞让苏格兰人稍微清醒一下，他松开抓着亚瑟肩膀的手缓慢移动到床上，支撑他起身。这时候英格兰人才感到不太对劲儿，不仅是阿利斯特紧咬牙龈，汗水顺着下巴流，貌似痛苦的神情，还有他十分明确的感受到，跨坐在他大腿上，两腿之间高于正常体温的发热。嗯，像往常一样，苏格兰裙下面没有内裤。  
  
“你怎么了?”这句话还是要问，亚瑟柯克兰看阿利斯特费力仰头身体紧绷又颤动着。听闻如此的苏格兰人看向亚瑟柯克兰，额头涔涔冒汗，夹紧身下人的大腿摩擦，需要很大力气专注才能发声，“…抑制剂失效了。”真是个可怕的事情。所以这一切似乎得到了合理的解释，亚瑟柯克兰不禁在心里考证，在记忆中——那是他还小的时候，阿利斯特曾是一名强壮优秀的α，那怕在英格兰苏格兰合并之后，他从未见识过阿利斯特的发情期，从没有闻到过他身上信息素的味道，“我以为你是个β。”他看着阿利斯特隐忍的表情不禁挑眉，这可就有意思了。值得一提的是现在的状况并不完全是阿利斯特的错，他使用了足量的抑制剂，为了在今天不出什么意外，不过没办法，这就是后果，长期依赖抑制剂，你总是不知道哪一次它就会失效。  
  
默不作声的移动身体，苏格兰人从大腿坐到亚瑟柯克兰的胯上，这意味着，“做，爱?”他问阿利斯特，但对方正因为勃起的阴茎顶端摩擦到羊毛呢的裙子而呻吟，相当于回答了。“我可不想——”做爱或者标记，之类的。拖着长音，他欲言又止，双手还是没有触碰阿利斯特一分一毫，平常来说两人保持三米以上的间距都实属正常。他看阿利斯特侧着脸，根本没有看他，手却压在他的腰上，腿根在发力专注于厮磨他的胯下部位，带着一丝渴求的意味，尽管他们两人都知道这并不是出于阿利斯特非常本人的行为驱使。  
  
“我可以去找别人——”阿利斯特咬着嘴唇把低吟咽下去，身体的动作仍然没有停下。亚瑟柯克兰听后神情微妙，他抬手，指尖隔着布料在阿利斯特的乳头打圈然后缓慢的往下滑，这动作惹得阿利斯特身体颤抖着将乳头往前送，用指肚感受苏格兰人透过上衣发热的身体，“谁?屈指可数的α…就算加上欧罗巴所有β，我很好奇哪一位会应你的邀——然后你就这么等他过来?”发情期可以持续多久来着?亚瑟柯克兰笑不出来，他可不想把自己的床借给阿利斯特扭，但这样的苏格兰人能安稳走出门吗?很明显不能。或许现在考虑用麻袋把他打包带走还来得及，可以告诉守卫里面放着的是发情期的大型犬。  
  
把亚瑟柯克兰作为选择真是下下下策，天杀的让今天他来到白金汉宫，除了这个英格兰人，距离阿利斯特最近的β就是威尔士乡下不知在哪个庄园修剪花圃的威廉，他所剩理智中大部分都被亚瑟柯克兰的信息素吸引、包围、侵蚀和渴望。“嗯…”阿利斯特闭着眼呜咽，攥住亚瑟柯克兰的衬衫，俯下身额头贴着他的胸口，津液不住从嘴角淌出在衣服上留下印记，他隔着衬衫，用力嗅着亚瑟柯克兰身上的味道，这可以让他找回一些理智，但同时加速了身体的沉沦。接下来会发生什么?衬衫黏在皮肤上，亚瑟柯克兰得给自己找点事儿干，双手边推边拽的把阿利斯特拉开自己的身体，然后起身，对方顺势往后，亚瑟柯克兰正好把他按在床上。“唔呃!——”苏格兰人的头不小心撞到床尾板，亚瑟柯克兰发誓他可不是故意的，感谢Ω的发情期让阿利斯特保持暂时性的体力孱弱。  
  
“只有我。”这就是唯一的结论。因为刚才跨坐着，现在则很自然的双腿盘上亚瑟柯克兰的腰，英格兰人还没来得及想好如何处理阿利斯特乱动的双手，他就已经自觉的抓住身后的床板固定，后脑勺砸在红木的雕花上生疼，但这些都无所谓。亚瑟柯克兰看着阿利斯特这样说，虽然对方正一步步臣服本能，身体专注于求爱，但是他知道阿利斯特能听的清楚。“你不能…标记我。”亚瑟柯克兰动手解开阿利斯特第一颗衣扣的时候，他看着英格兰人发自内心的这样说，可惜带着情欲喑哑，再加上潮红的脸，实在无法让人正色起来。但是，“如你所愿。”亚瑟柯克兰答应他，当然这不是顺从阿利斯特的意愿，而是亚瑟柯克兰原本就不打算标记他。  
  
从来没有想到过会是这样的开场。伴随着呛鼻的烟熏味道，威士忌，这就是阿利斯特的信息素，简而言之是浓郁、发酵的酒精——让亚瑟柯克兰产生出一种身处午夜散场后的酒吧，但凡尚存意识的人已经离去，剩下没人照看的醉汉躺在沙发、吧台或者地上，水池被不明物体塞住，马桶里都是冲不下去的呕吐物，真是难以言喻的环境。他开始莫名的犹豫，手上的动作停下，从解开的三个衣扣缝隙露出胸膛，亚瑟柯克兰抬头看着红发的男人，某种意义上说他们的确是兄弟，可这状况会不会太匆忙，两个人的鞋还没脱就搞到床上。上一次和Ω做爱是什么时候的事，少说也百八十年了，亚瑟柯克兰已经快要忘记和Ω是怎样的淋漓，阿利斯特被针织袜包裹的小腿一直夹紧亚瑟柯克兰的腰，让两个人的胯部紧紧贴在一起。英格兰人低头撩开衬衫，一只手顺着小腹往上解开剩下的扣子，俯身用舌头舔舐皮肤上留下一道湿漉漉的印记，缓慢略过变硬的乳头，被柔软黏湿的触感击中，苏格兰人激动的挺起胸膛，“啊——”这就是Ω，他们的身体对每一个细微的动作做出最诚实的反应，会呻吟的很动情。但同时这也是阿利斯特，“…他妈的，你是不是痿了?!恩…”  
  
亚瑟柯克兰不想理这家伙，回想起他平时就吐不出几句好话的嘴——应该一开始就找什么东西堵上，这才是最佳解决方案。微张的嘴唇很容易就让手指钻进去，食指和中指用力压住阿利斯特的舌头，被唾液包围，就是因为忙着呻吟喘息顾不上吞咽，才会总是从嘴角溢出。亚瑟柯克兰终于用牙齿轻咬乳尖，再被压制舌头的情况下变成了，“唔恩…!”这样的反馈。扣子全部被解开，亚瑟柯克兰把遮挡身体的布料掀开，苏格兰人的身材一览无余，壮的像头牛，腹部的肌肉戳一戳也是硬的。他们俩分享同一个姓氏，非要说的话，哥哥——亚瑟柯克兰从来没这样称呼过苏格兰人，他一直叫他，“阿利斯特…”最重要的部位还被裙子盖的很好，只不过立起来的样子也已经相当明显，亚瑟柯克兰看着那地方挑眉，“你可真了不起啊。”呢料的方格裙被阴茎撑起，紧贴着顶端的部分被弄湿成一片颜色更深的水渍，但他还什么都没干呢，天地良心，所以这句可以当成‘称赞’。  
  
像是不幸跌进酒池，被从头到尾浇透，亚瑟柯克兰不会游泳就算了，还被辣到眼睛，而爬下来的唯一办法就是——他撤出放在阿利斯特嘴里的手指，耳边越是环绕零星细碎的呻吟，就越使得他屏息凝神。顺着大腿把手伸进裙底，亚瑟柯克兰握住苏格兰人勃起许久的阴茎，下一秒就感受到温热的液体从铃口滑到他的手上，往下流，被沾湿的地方都变得黏滑，他忍不住内心一阵恶寒，Ω啊…阿利斯特啊……但还是上下套弄起来。“啊，啊恩…!”只是几下撸动呻吟就朝着失控的方向发展，亚瑟柯克兰意思意思食指略过铃口，然后呻吟居然戛然而止，原本扭动的身体也弓起来颤抖着，似乎是得到了些许安慰，阿利斯特松开刚才一直用力抓着床板的双手，小腿也不比刚才紧紧夹着亚瑟柯克兰的腰，他眯着眼大口喘气。  
  
而英格兰人默默抽出手，看着上面挂满半透明的和乳白色的液体，还没来得及甩掉就已经有一部分滴在阿利斯特的裙子上，这可不是他的错，所以顺带擦两下得了。他抬头看着阿利斯特，“……这样可以了吗?”亚瑟柯克兰感觉不太对劲，用袖口擦擦额头上的汗，发觉连自己的脸颊也开始发热。就像是被人强行灌酒，但是这还远远不够，永远不能小看Ω的发情期，当阿利斯特回过神来，情欲还是没有得到缓解，这样是不可能度过发情期的，一次手淫到射精只不过是杯水车薪，甚至可以说是毫无作用，真正能让Ω度过的是实在的插入。两腿之间那块裙子依旧被撑起来很高，阿利斯特抬起眼看着亚瑟柯克兰，身体停歇了没半分钟就继续升温发热，还有近在咫尺的α，“快点，亚瑟…”他从牙缝里挤出四个字，身体里的热浪翻腾着叫嚣着，在这样的状态下想要平稳的发出一句话实在是非常困难，声线都不稳。  
  
这句话对于亚瑟柯克兰来说无异于爆炸，他看着阿利斯特，阿利斯特看着他，这简直是本世纪最尴尬的对视。而他的手上还沾着阿利斯特的精液，阿利斯特的腿也挂在他的腰上，事情既然已经发展到了这样的地步，早知道昨天就应该收拾了包袱连夜撤离，但是现在说什么都晚了。“啊啊——”想到这里英格兰人抓着头发烦躁的大叫，继而转身把身后的枕头抓过来，塞进阿利斯特腰下。亚瑟柯克兰开始解开皮带，后穴因为发情期早就分泌出体液作为润滑等待插入，而光是看着α拉开裤链的动作就足够令他呼吸急促，连心跳也加快。  
  
更何况。这个α是，亚瑟柯克兰。  
  
干，尚存一丝理智意识可言，阿利斯特默念的粗口到嘴边都变成呻吟，他干脆再次闭上眼睛，继续把脸转向侧面，用这样拙劣的方式躲过英格兰人的脸。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰的手抚摸着大腿滑到后穴，两根手指算是意思一下，用体液作为润滑轻松的插进去，肠壁立刻夹紧手指括约肌收缩着把想要把它往里带，食指和中指用力在内壁分开，撑开肠道。“呃啊……哈…啊…”指节在里面刮摩，每一个细微的动作都状似充满挑逗意味，欲火被撩起，手指那怕轻微颤动，阿利斯特忍不住喘息着从口中溢出声音，再怎么抗拒，身体还是晃动胯骨配着他，仿佛在说着不够不够，“啊——你个混球，快进来…”阿利斯特忍无可忍的睁眼，甩给亚瑟柯克兰一记眼刀，α怎么可能不知道Ω的发情期意味什么，他认定这英格兰人一定是故意的。  
  
“不好意思，习惯了…”抽出手指，亚瑟柯克兰讪笑道。关于这点他可没有撒谎，β、β和β，全都是β，前戏要做足，真是下意识的条件反射。这样想着，费力掰开阿利斯特夹在自己腰上的一条腿抬高，打开一定间隙，对准后穴挺身整根没入，并没有听到像是往常似的痛苦多于欢愉的声音，而是惬意畅快、精神层面上甚至可以说是…解放。阿利斯特倒吸一口气，脖颈伸展，连睫毛也颤动起来享受这期盼已久的适意，恍如每一个躁动的细胞都被安抚渐渐趋于平静…就是这样。  
  
双手扶住阿利斯特的腰，亚瑟柯克兰低头顿了几秒，阴茎被温暖的内壁包裹体液也恰到好处让插入变得轻而易举，他开始慢慢进出，“啊哈…啊、啊…没错…就这样，啊!……”浅浅的抽插每一次都伴随阿利斯特难以自控的喘息，亚瑟柯克兰看出来，他兴奋的不行，原本抓着床板的十指变得无力，双臂轻微抽搐，那怕只是侧脸也布满因被快感充斥的潮红，呼吸节奏完全乱掉。明明只是刚开始，却诚意十足给出几近高潮的反应，真是可怕。看着这样神情的阿利斯特，亚瑟柯克兰脑海中冒出的第一个想法就是这样，真是可怕。这就是发情期吗——说是短暂的人格崩坏也不为过。虽然的确很舒服，如果只是单指下半身的性交的话，契合程度简直是，完美。英格兰人咬牙，但再看看身下的家伙叫到口水往下淌的地步，现在想要闭上眼睛的大概不仅仅是他一个人了。  
  
两个人的身体保持一样的节奏跟着抽插晃动，阿利斯特的头快要撞到床板，亚瑟柯克兰一只手掐着他左腿的腘窝，但是另一条腿还是兴奋的夹着他，让两个人紧紧的贴在一起。“啊…就这样、嗯，啊啊……”阴茎抽插带着出水声和阿利斯特的呻吟混杂在一起，如果不是双手都没有空闲，亚瑟柯克兰真的想捂上耳朵再紧闭眼睛，不是因为呻吟不堪入耳亦或是表情不够诱人，只是对象如果不是阿利斯特的话，大概会好许多。  
  
或许也意识到自己叫的太过，放荡?阿利斯特松开一只手放到唇边，想要咬住手臂止声，但是根本阖不上，只好用力堵住嘴巴，随着抽插变成了一些“嗯嗯唔唔”的闷哼，和刚才也没什么区别。而因为想要节省点力气，亚瑟柯克兰选择把阿利斯特的两腿彻底拉开，整个人伏在他身上，保持匀速的胯部运动。  
  
但是，太近了，太近了，阿利斯特稍微一抬眼就看到那张脸，不想看也不行，亚瑟柯克兰的脸——而那个要死的英格兰人还正进出他的身体，一想到这里简直是理智被核平，他抬手用力就是一巴掌，响亮的一记耳光。亚瑟柯克兰被这突如其来的一掌打的不明所以，他有点懵，下意识停下动作，摸摸自己被打的右脸，看着始作俑者打完他后顺势转个身双臂抱住一旁的枕头把整张脸都埋进去，粗口呼之欲出。按照苏格兰人平常的怪力，留下五个明显的指印都实属正常，现在仅仅是脸颊微热的地步而已，但依然，“你他妈是什么毛病?!”亚瑟柯克兰自认为做出了巨大的牺牲，总而言之是巨大的牺牲——也不是要什么说辞，但是上来就是一巴掌?!简直是个不可理喻的傻逼，阿利斯特。  
  
“…嗯…”从枕头传出闷声，不知为何气息止不住颤抖，几秒后带着怒不可遏的神情甩脸，对着亚瑟柯克兰大吼，“继。续!!”居然是勒令的口吻。  
  
“知道了，知道了!”看到这样的表情就瞬间烦躁到不行，亚瑟柯克兰带着愤怒拽开阿利斯特紧抓的抱枕丢到一边，然后拉起他的手臂，强迫他的身体正过来，死命按在床上，胯下挺身狠狠顶进去，接下来的每一次都是这样，肉体碰撞发出的声音，故意快速的抽送每一次都要顶到最深，本来就紧的后面得到强烈摩擦快感后更加激烈的收缩，肠壁尽其所能夹住阴茎但亚瑟柯克兰还是带着些许痛苦的抽出来，然后再顶进去。大腿根的肉一定被撞的发红，双腿大开，抽插带出不断在分泌的体液发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，阴囊也随着律动拍打到会阴。“啊哼…啊…对……”还有阿利斯特哼哼唧唧的低吟，三种声音交织在一起，被汗液粘成一缕缕的发丝，也摇晃着扫过苏格兰人自己的肩膀。亚瑟柯克兰仔细看着阿利斯特皱起眉头紧闭双眼，嘴却微张着，似乎刚才为了咽下呻吟狠狠的咬过下唇，被唾液弄湿后显得更加红肿。  
  
本来，近期和阿利斯特的对话就少得可怜，难得有几句，不是无聊至极就是可信度实在有待考量，但是之前那句亚瑟柯克兰还是相信的，关于抑制剂失效了。不知什么时候成为Ω的阿利斯特一定背地里嗑药似的猛磕抑制剂，毕竟，这点他还是了解的——他非常‘骄傲’的苏格兰老哥真的一点都不喜欢被人上，或是真的不想被他上。不过现在想这些也为时已晚，说到底还是阿利斯特先进了他的房间。  
  
这还不够，从手臂游走到肩膀，亚瑟柯克兰用力钳住苏格兰人的手腕，为了按住他乱扭的上半身。阴茎对肠肉的摩擦并没有因此停止，阿利斯特下一秒就反手掐住亚瑟柯克兰，没少用力，有种手腕要被捏碎的感觉，这么说有点夸张了。所以出于礼尚往来，亚瑟柯克兰腾出另一只手摸上苏格兰人的胸肌，指尖一点的不客气的拧拽乳头，“哈啊…咳咳咳，咳——”本该是痛觉的体验也被身体归到了快感一类，紧跟着亚瑟柯克兰手上的动作兴奋呻吟，下一声开口就变成了一阵干咳，正好松开了原本掐着他手腕的手来掩住口鼻，倒是因为咳嗽而弓起背来，终于肯睁开眼睛。真是太蠢了，目睹全程的亚瑟柯克兰有理由相信，阿利斯特只是单纯被自己的口水呛到，真是昏了头。  
  
刚才还好好的，现在倒因为这个咳的眼圈发红而后挤出几滴眼泪。手指穿过发丝，亚瑟柯克兰把苏格兰人的头扶正，对方还因为止不住的咳嗽肩膀耸动，大约要过一会儿才能停下，原本垂着眼睑抬起来，两人视线正好对上，如果对象是阿利斯特的话，说出这样的话实在太过艰难，亚瑟柯克兰咽咽口水，“你放松点，身体绷得太紧了…”他相信阿利斯特一定明白这意思。没回应，阿利斯特张开五指伸向身上，亚瑟柯克兰有那么一瞬间以为自己还要挨一巴掌，但他发觉阿利斯特的手臂费力的往上，带着胼胝的指尖触碰到他的脸颊额头也软趴趴的。  
  
苏格兰人本准备挡住他的眼睛，亚瑟柯克兰非常愿意遵从阿利斯特刚才说过‘继续’的命令，抛开别的不说，但从肉体角度讲，没有快感真是个弥天大谎。抽插着律动着的两具肉体，手指手掌在亚瑟柯克兰的脸上轻微摩挲着，与平常触摸弹性结实的皮肤不同，有点痒有点木，亚瑟柯克兰从指缝间看到阿利斯特的发丝黏在额头，皮肤冒出一层细汗因此变得黏腻，就算是这样还是不断隐忍，咬到嘴唇发白，这根本没有用，他干脆拿开了碍事的手，“你干嘛?”他问阿利斯特。抓着手腕，冒出的汗水沁到亚瑟柯克兰的掌心，被浸染的皮肤也开始不正常的发热发红，“没事…”阿利斯特甩开亚瑟柯克兰的手，今天的两人真是无比多话。  
  
抑或是另一种截然不同回避态度的表现，英格兰人的思想同样一直跑偏，直对着阿利斯特的目光，却在长久的凝视中视角，眼前人的脸变得一片模糊，出于本能的配合，两人交缠在一起的身体总会配合得当，他的脑子变得有些木纳，恍惚之间不知想起什么，最终还是被耳边的呻吟声拉回现实，不得不面对的状况。  
  
……  
  
还是原来那个体位，甚至没变过，而且现在亚瑟柯克兰还不得不，一直抬起阿利斯特的双腿让它们保持一定的张开姿势，因为阿利斯特已经没办法自觉的好好缠在他的腰上，所以穿着针织袜的小腿只能跟着他阴茎进入的节奏微颤。落地窗就在英格兰人的左边，他眼见着太阳西沉，进入一片夜幕，但就是一直没停下来过，史无前例的第一次，有这样如此经验，做到麻木，真是简单到不能再简单的动作——胯部带动阴茎抽出来三分之二，下一秒再整根顶进去。这样重复到僵硬，实在没什么别的花样，说是乏味已经算是褒义。而唯一还算有所进益的，就是苏格兰人终于不再绷紧身体，不过这也是为什么他不能像刚开始那样自己把腿挂好然后双手扶住床板。想到这样，亚瑟柯克兰的思绪从疲乏无味的腰跨运动中跳出，看着阿利斯特，对方正用掌心勉强的覆住双眼，声音早就嘶哑以至于现在已经几乎叫不出声，眼神滑过胸膛再往下，两人交合的地方早就一片黏腻，亚瑟柯克兰注意到自己的耻毛和小腹都沾上不少白浊液体，但那绝对不是出自他自己——感谢苏格兰裙。盖住了所有该盖住的地方，而且现在亚瑟柯克兰真的没空闲去掀开它。  
  
“我们…这样要多久?”开口问道，但是根本没人回应，“…阿利斯特?喂喂…”提高音量叫了苏格兰人一声，亚瑟柯克兰还是没有停止动作，如若不是安静的氛围足以让他能听到仿佛缺氧的喘息，他会以为躺在那儿的家伙已经不省人事，也说不定。“…恩我、我不知道…我不知道啊……”但实际上这只是Ω的身体被连绵不断的快感淹没后，身所表现出无所适从的反应。听阿利斯特断断续续的说着，还无意识的重复，全身都一直发烫，那感觉可能和电脑宕机差不多，亚瑟柯克兰猜测，需要给他点儿反应的时间。但不管怎么说，这真是场糟糕的性爱…与记忆中Ω的结合的快感实在偏差太大，抑或是因为阿利斯特这个毫无经验的对象毁掉了原本可能会美好的一切。  
  
总而言之——有什么地方不太对。  
  
英格兰人不知何时感到异样…刚开始只是隐隐作痛，不断积累到达某个点之后他忍不住用手覆上左侧头颅，指尖在头皮着力想以此缓解疼痛，但是没有丝毫作用。他想他需要休息一下，不知出于何种原因，头疼欲裂。脑海中开始变得混乱，他费力思索临时标记的方法是什么来着…继续下去实在对他没什么好处，各方面来说都，无非是徒增阿利斯特在事后把他打翻在地的可能性。噢，是内射——这下他绝对跑不了了，亚瑟柯克兰心里笃定。而且还有受孕的可能性，听他的东方朋友王耀说过…男性Ω，虽然几率非常非常非常小，但在发情期仍然存在受孕的可能，被标记的话，尤其是被彻底标记。  
  
他最近可没考虑过这种问题，看在上帝的份儿，几百年没遇见过一个Ω了，男性。再说，和阿利斯特做爱的几率本身就不亚于英伦沉没，想到这里他不禁回忆起自己有记忆以来见过所有怀孕期隆起的肚皮和生产时的骇人尖叫，撇了一眼苏格兰人的脸、还有从胸到腹隆起的强壮肌肉，以及浓烈酒精味道的催化下，感谢英格兰人脑海中已经浮现出那可圈可点、不堪入目的想象。  
  
“呕——”实在咽不下去，在反胃感涌上喉头之前亚瑟柯克兰及时把头伸到床外。一只手扒着床边，另一只手则是死死抓住着阿利斯特的大腿，这样他才没直接头朝地的翻下去。如果标记的事情还可以勉强逃过一劫的话，那么吐在阿利斯特身上绝对必死无疑，不过好在这担心是多余的，他一整天都没吃什么东西，和阿利斯特的做爱让他完美错过了下午茶和晚饭，所以连点胃液都吐不出来，而这强烈的身体反应同时在提醒着亚瑟柯克兰，“…我要吐出来了，不行，就这样吧…”自言自语着，缓了一会儿后他重新起身坐回床上，看着因为苏格兰人快感消失而不满乱蹬的腿，掐着脚踝把它们挂到腰上，亚瑟柯克兰伸手捏捏阿利斯特的脸，使劲晃两下，看在对方还神志不清大脑宕机状态的份儿上，他还是有必要提醒他下。  
  
若干秒后阿利斯特才抬眼，给他一个如梦初醒的表情，“我要标记你了…”亚瑟柯克兰觉得自己现在整个人都不好，而苏格兰人听到这句话倒是清醒了些许，手忙脚乱的，下意识想要踹开面前的家伙，“临时标记而已，所以管好你的生殖腔…除非你想‘怀孕’…”亚瑟柯克兰早有预料的抓着阿利斯特的大腿把它们掰开往下按，说话间再次插进去。“什么?”苏格兰人整个人一哆嗦，睁大眼睛，百分之三百清醒的看着身上的亚瑟柯克兰，显然被这话吓得不轻，他以为那只是个莫须有的传说，“你说什么?!”  
  
“夹紧点，听我的就好…”亚瑟柯克兰头痛，虚脱的叹气，不想再多解释什么，今天下午简直可以列入他漫漫人生路中最糟糕的性爱TOP3。压着阿利斯特的身体再次动起来，而对方这时候才紧张兮兮的环住他的脖颈，仍然带着满脸的潮红和汗水未退，神情却变得完全不好，但依然因为阴茎的进入吐出沙哑的低吟。“啊恩…恩…这、”显然很难，出于Ω发身体本能再加上阿利斯特精神上对于被标记的抗拒。这两者之间的斗争，让他眉头都紧皱在一起，“呃啊…哈…”身体不由自主的瑟瑟发抖，连呻吟也一吸一顿，好像要不堪重负。亚瑟柯克兰只是猜，阿利斯特大约没被谁标记过，说起来阿利斯特到底是不是和男人做爱的类型都成迷，但是说真的，他现在环在他后背颤抖的双手真的用力到快要把他的衬衫扯烂，“你…够了!”如果只是想达到抑制发情期的目的的话，阿利斯特惶然间很想咬住亚瑟柯克兰的肩膀，但是他没有——这就够了，或者他就是想全射在里面。  
  
顿了一会儿把阿利斯特的双手甩开，“…好了，”亚瑟柯克兰如释重负。他累的直喘气，好几个小时的运动和滴水未进让他唾液都分泌不出多少，喉咙干涩。但起码，已经结束了，天佑大不列颠，这对大家都好。他坐起来，蹭着往退几步到床头，留给阿利斯特点位子，脖子被衬衫领勒到发疼，亚瑟柯克兰解开衣扣，低头摸摸胸前的皮肤，黏腻潮湿感挥之不去。而且，他闻闻自己的手腕衣袖，全身都是那种，汗味、酒味还有——“我得去洗个澡…”他可受不了这个，二话不说下地，边走向浴室边把衣裤脱掉随手扔在地上，现在才开始脱衣服。事到如今阿利斯特再在他的床上呆一会儿也已经没所谓，所以亚瑟柯克兰管不了他了。  
  
反锁好浴室门，打开花洒急于冲刷掉身上的各种味道，他抓起一瓶带香的沐浴乳把希望寄托在那玩意儿上，亚瑟柯克兰大概会洗上好一会儿，不止身上，还有因为热和汗而变得油腻的头发。而当他出来的时候，站在门口擦拭身上的水珠，看着地上种种心里感叹，还好、还好，好好睡一觉明天还应付的过来。然后现在他最迫切的就是——补充水分。所以他赤着脚拐到圆桌，把一页没看的报纸和早就凉掉的茶水拿起来，顺手将浴巾扔到椅子上，没擦干的水往下流，在地毯上留下脚印。走向床铺，但是却不小心踩到什么，“噢呃——”那潮湿的感觉让他跳脚，低头一看，原来是阿利斯特的裙子…这家伙就会乱扔衣服，对于乱丢的鞋子也选择无视。亚瑟柯克兰叹气，绕过它之后将报纸压在茶碟下面放在床头，内心无比庆幸自己从始至终没有掀开裙子，这样就完全避免了面对另一个可怕境况。  
  
他看见阿利斯特了，现在两人都出不了门，所以苏格兰人理所当然占据了一半的床铺还有毯子，铁定要在这儿住上至少一宿的架势。简而言之他背对亚瑟柯克兰，抱着个枕头把自己的脑埋进去就一动不动，亚瑟柯克兰也没着急理他，坐在床边从抽屉里拿出根烟，打火机就在手边不过没碰，显然不准备点燃它，枕着双手躺在床上，他决定听从私人医生——“酗酒后不要再摄入尼古丁”的建议，只是叼着烟蒂在嘴唇上乱晃。屋里的味道得要好一会儿才能散掉，不过好在始作俑者，呼吸间亚瑟柯克兰能闻到阿利斯特的信息素，已经温和许多，起码不再是那股…经过醉鬼胃袋短暂发酵，然后又被吐出的一干二净的糟粕玩意儿。再深吸一口气，硫磺和沥青的气息混合着钻进鼻腔，让人感觉到温暖的腐臭。意外的也不错，才怪。  
  
“你今晚可以先留在这儿，”亚瑟柯克兰看着天花板若有所思，现在事情变得更麻烦、也可以说是更有趣了。他一直知道，威廉是β、斯诺是β，偏偏在这节骨眼上，阿利斯特变成了Ω，而且阴差阳错，他临时标记了他，真不知是该笑还是该皱眉，“不过衣服自己处理。”半晌过后这房间里除了他以外唯一一个活人还是一声不响，英格兰人转头看着身旁的家伙，呼吸匀称，不知是睡着了还是单纯的不想搭理，还理所当然的拿他的枕头当做抱枕。亚瑟柯克兰撇撇嘴无言，伸手拽回属于自己的那部分被单，翻个身，把胳膊垫在头下。  
  
两人背对背。  
  
英格兰闭上眼睛想着，反正最近烂事儿已经够多了，不管怎样，明早再说吧。  
  



	2. 《Flicker beat》

这没什么不好的，以英格兰的名义起誓，他宁可闭门不出远离尘世一整月，也不想面对现在的状况，从他个人的角度来说，简直是最糟糕。此时此刻，他真是无比痛恨自己当初的不果断，一夜无眠，不管怎么想都应该早在一个月前就收拾了包袱连夜撤离，但是现在说什么都晚了，再一次的。  
  
事情要从昨天说起。按照惯例，他必须去面见新任首相。  
  
向来关于新任首相的事情他从来不会插手也无权插手，就算是这样的特殊时期，但依旧，不可避免的带着一些私人情绪，当他得到消息，BorisJohnson放弃首相竞选时，还是要感谢上帝。秘书在前天就致电通知他，会面被安排在首相TheresaMay面见女王正式就职之后。原本不需要如此紧张，向来，和新上司打照面的事情大可以放到就任的三周内，或许有什么紧急的事情需要交代。亚瑟柯克兰以前见过TheresaMay，就那么一两次，在她还是个大臣的时候。作为大不列颠非常特殊的存在，除首相外只有极少数内阁成员被允许知晓关于他自己的一些事情，相互熟悉的话，大概得花费一段时间。  
  
所以他拿出了那套旧衣服，灰色条纹的三件套、袖扣和程亮的牛津鞋，听闻新首相对衣着颇有见解，这样的打扮总不会出错。打理下头发，图方便也是在白金汉宫，亚瑟柯克兰只需走几阶楼梯而已，一顿下午茶的功夫，比约定时间提前十分钟到达，推门进去，却发现首相已经坐在那里。她穿着黑色的套裙，将那件搭配明黄色拼接剪裁的外套挂在一边，脚上是一双豹纹的低跟，低头，看着手中的东西，抬头看到亚瑟柯克兰来了，便把手中的白皮书合上搁在一边，起身向站定在门口的人走去，嘴角勾出一个微笑，“亚瑟，不介意我这样称呼你吧。”  
  
“非常荣幸，阁下。”亚瑟柯克兰微微低头，双手捧着May的手背亲吻一下，然后松手。两人默契的一同走向沙发决定坐下后在开始寒暄。“茶?”May先拿起了已经已经沏好的茶壶，“麻烦了。”亚瑟柯克兰点点头。拿起茶先各自个喝上几口，相信刚才和女王的见面大概也说了一些什么，亚瑟柯克兰将杯子放进茶托，扫到桌上还放在几盘小甜饼和布丁，但依然，还是先搞清楚有没有什么特别的事情才好安心下咽。他看向面前的首相，还没来得及开口，就被对方抢先，“明天我会访问苏格兰，和苏格兰部长NicolaSturgeon见面，”  
  
该死。  
  
英格兰人在心里嘟囔着，表面仍一副不为所动的模样。  
  
“你和我一起。”  
  
该死，亚瑟柯克兰诚惶诚恐的将茶盏放在桌上，这不符合常理，按照往常，历任首相与他见面的开场白总会围绕着他作为意识体这样独特的存在，以轻松的方式而展开，而不是这样单刀直入的政务安排，“呃——”他需要给自己想一个推脱的理由。“苏格兰，是你责任的一部分，不是吗。”收起刚才礼节性的微笑板起脸来，显然不准备给他一丝一毫拒绝的机会，而正如首相所说，这是他的职责所在，如果有必要的话，跟随执政首相出席社交场合。所以说是毫不犹豫的接受了亚瑟柯克兰这样的存在，或者说直接简化到忽视了。虽然是责任，但他个人仍不想参加明天的会面，且不说这是不是必要的，自从上次阿利斯特离开后两人直到现在都没有联系过，明天却要在如此正式的场合面对面，怎么说，有点尴尬。  
  
“说说关于阿利斯特的事情吧，我从没见过他。”首相十指交叉放在腿上，拿出一副谈正事的表情。亚瑟柯克兰已经许久没被问过这样的问题，他咂咂嘴，措了半天辞才开口蹦出几个字，“他，是个超难搞的家伙…”点点头，首相似笑非笑，“这形容听起来很熟悉。”接着，亚瑟柯克兰没话说了，他动动嘴唇，感觉是要说的太多不知道从何说起，抑或是根本没什么好说的，关于阿利斯特这个人。都是刚才茶里放了太多糖块，导致现在喉咙都被堵住，亚瑟柯克兰准备再喝一口。“我记得上月阿利斯特去面见女王，就是在公投结束的第二天，你标记了他。”  
  
“唔，”亚瑟柯克兰险些没把嘴里的茶喷出来，硬生生咽下去梗到了嗓子，有点生理性不适。事到如今再问诸如到底有谁知道这件事已经没什么意义了，“那、那那完全是个意外，我是说——”  
  
“喔，别担心，”亚瑟柯克兰听出充满安抚性质的话语，被首相灰色的眼睛注视，他感觉自己像是一只puppy，“我知道你们是‘兄弟’，显然对于国家意识体的存在还需要一定时间去理解，但我不会用人类的道德准则去衡量你们的关系。”多么开明的首相女士!从来没有人对亚瑟柯克兰说过这样的话。“不不，阁下，请听我说，那的确是个天大的意外，我也不想那样的事情发生，”越是这样的宽容的说辞，亚瑟柯克兰越觉得自己有必要解释清楚，他可不想让新首相对自己产生什么——他不知道，莫名其妙的误会，“要解释起来有点困难，”他顿了一下，扶额，果然这安排太紧张了，有些事情不是一顿下午茶就可以理清的，别说是别人，就连亚瑟柯克兰自己几百年来都解释不清楚。“联合王国的统一很重要，脱离EU之后的一系列改变政策和交接，都建立在此之上。我们必须妥善处理苏格兰以及北爱尔兰的问题，我只想确定阿利斯特是不是…”  
  
“怎么可能!”亚瑟柯克兰不禁提高声调，“我和阿利斯特，不合的时间永远占多数。英格兰和苏格兰…”  
  
“我知道，”女人淡然道，又拿起手边放了许久的白皮书，“实际上我近几天一直在研读关于国家意识载体特殊体质和国家政府外交之间的变量关系，似乎并没有什么特定的规律可循。”亚瑟柯克兰垂下眼帘，沉默着点点头，手指才桌子上打转，若有所思，心里不禁想起关于阿利斯特，那家伙到底是什么时候变成Ω来着。“不过我确信在这特殊时期一定有一些可以利用的部分。”  
  
“您的想法是?”亚瑟柯克兰抬头看着她，虽然刚才声称需要一定时间理解，但从言辞中亚瑟柯克兰听出，这位首相显然以最快的时间接受了这一存在既定和合理性，并且也花费了时间去了解一些‘匪夷所思的’，做好了比谁都充足的准备，所以现在就开始打起政治算盘。“明天的外交辞令由我负责，但是请你看住阿利斯特，离他近点，但是点到为止。”最后一句听起来真是奇怪，“可以。”亚瑟柯克兰下一秒就答应了，紧接着他又急着开口，“但是我必须说，那次标记的确是个意外，我，我真的没想要标记他——我一点也不想标记他!!”但显然首相在听到亚瑟柯克兰满口答应之后就安心的拿起小甜饼，而完全无视了‘可以’之后的话语。  
  
英格兰人在一旁感到窒息，皱着眉半天也没了下文，完全没了喝茶的兴致。天呢，到底有没有人听他解释一下?!答案显然是没有。柯克兰爵士一脸生无可恋，看来这事儿以后都解释不清楚了。操。  
  
结束这短暂的回忆，真是应了那句话——“自己挖坑自己跳”。追悔莫及。亚瑟柯克兰目不斜视，看着眼前随着大门打开并肩走出去的两位女士，以及在门外拿着摄像机等待的人们，他甚至能看到被扬起的灰尘，暴露在光所触及的地方。可惜门外的阳光竭尽全力也只攀爬到他的鞋尖。亚瑟柯克兰低头，这是一双规规矩矩的黑色牛津鞋，诚如每一位英格兰绅士所言，“牛津好过布洛克”……而后者不就是与他并肩站在的家伙脚上穿着的吗。  
  
谈话还没有开始，在两位女士打了照面之后，例行公事的先让媒体进行拍照。而两位柯克兰先生不允许在这一环节露面，只有在房内等着的份儿。带着无——尽的尴尬沉默，一言不发的看着面前，亚瑟柯克兰并不想作第一个开口的人，但是不可避免的他用余光轻易的看到身旁的家伙，想必对方也是如此。尽管并不想看到苏格兰裙，但是亚瑟柯克兰知道他一定会穿，模糊的瞄着，虽说一月未见，但想必阿利斯特还是原来的样子。英格兰人默默叹气，思索着首相那句“点到为止”到底是几个意思，他实在是无话可说。  
  
所以一言不发的沉默理所当然的维持到拍照环节的结束，该是坐下来好好谈谈的时间了。一张方桌隔开了首相与部长，还有亚瑟与阿利斯特。  
  
这，这是一次很重要的会面。关系到接下来整个英国的命运…脱欧的程序、与苏格兰的关系，经济，还有…刚才那些都是扯淡，走个过场而已。亚瑟柯克兰双手交叉放在大腿，保持着正色严肃的神情，思绪早就飘到了圣文森特岛，耳边一切的谈话声都被无限拉长直至无法辨认，周遭也都被虚焦的瞳孔处理成一团团简单的色团…正红色、天蓝色、姜红色。姜红色那团动了一下…姜红色那团走开了。噢，那是阿利斯特。阿利斯特?!亚瑟柯克兰好几秒才反应过来，回过神来抬头看，他人已经拉开门一只脚跨出去了。他是要干嘛?这问题谁能告诉他答案，亚瑟柯克兰快速的撇了一眼身边的首相，首相女士还在和部长女士亲切友好的交谈，他必须要当机立断。  
  
大英帝国又一次站在了命运的十字路口!亚瑟柯克兰猛地起身——膝盖撞到了桌边，一阵酸痛。“抱，抱歉、”他翘翘嘴角，打断了首相和部长的谈话，抬手示意，快步走向房门。好在在场没有一位是记者之类的，也没有摄像机。亚瑟柯克兰走出门发现阿利斯特已经走上楼梯，这城堡，这么大，他一阵小跑，试图悄无声息的跟上阿利斯特快要消失不见的背影。  
  
可是苏格兰似乎走得很急，亚瑟柯克兰不知道他要去干嘛，说到底，谈话间突然离开这种行为本身就不合礼仪，他爬楼梯的时候艰难的回想着关于阿利斯特的房间在哪儿的问题。亚瑟柯克兰鲜少来爱丁堡城堡，不过他确信自己已经跟着阿利斯特到了顶楼、阁楼，没错，阿利斯特住在阁楼。跨过最后一阶台阶，亚瑟柯克兰站定平和些许气息，尽量让皮鞋踩在地毯上的声音消失不见，小心翼翼的走到门口，看来阿利斯特的确很匆忙，他连门都忘了关。  
  
房门虚掩着，亚瑟柯克兰顺势又推开了一些，透过门缝有限的视线，他快速的扫视他能看到的屋内。首先，为什么这屋子这么乱，简直是一团糟。所有的地方都没有呆在该在的地方，而且到处都是。衣服在衣架上在床上、皮鞋、袜子横七竖八，酒瓶，在桌上放着，同时地上也有。看在圣乔治的份儿上，就没有什么人来打扫一下吗。而房间的主人，亚瑟柯克兰将目光放回他身上，正在沙发上翻着什么东西，很急切的。亚瑟柯克兰看到他紧皱的眉头和快要顺着额头留下来的汗珠。他干脆便直接明了的推开门。  
  
“你在找什么?”他站在门口，看着阿利斯特开口问道，而后者，似乎是此时此刻才发觉他的存在。苏格兰抬头，看到亚瑟柯克兰后的神情比刚才要更差些，虽说亚瑟柯克兰也从未见过阿利斯特对他露出过什么好的表情。紧皱的眉头带着山根也隆起，双眼打量着亚瑟柯克兰，上唇微仰但却没有一点要开口说话的意思。四目相对，亚瑟柯克兰又问了一次，“你在找什么?”他说着，一步步走向阿利斯特，想看看被沙发挡住的双手，在翻些什么。而阿利斯特好像看出了他的意图，看到亚瑟柯克兰佯装不等声色的走过来，便直接起身，双手空空。可是亚瑟柯克兰已然站在他的面前，他撇了一眼沙发上，什么都有，外套、衬衫、领带、酒瓶、易拉罐、扑克牌甚至，显然这些都不是阿利斯特想要找到的东西。“你，在找什么?”这句话自然的脱出口时，亚瑟柯克兰自己也甚是惊异，他竟然耐心的把同一句话重复了三次，而且对象还是苏格兰。  
  
“呃，”阿利斯特也楞了一下，“抑制剂，如果你非要知道的话。”所以结论就是，他最近只见过阿利斯特两次，而两次还都让他碰上，回想起上一次的种种，相比之前，亚瑟柯克兰暗自审视下阿利斯特，这次的情况明显对方保持更为理智一些的状态，他认为自己并没有立刻夺门而出的必要，“那玩意儿…一个月来一次??”他真的不清楚Ω到底是个什么生理构造。当他看到阿利斯特闻言默默拿起沙发上的空酒瓶时，亚瑟柯克兰觉得自己一定是说错了些什么。“当然不是?!”阿利斯特回答，亚瑟柯克兰的目光随着他手中的威士忌酒瓶移动着…然后阿利斯特把它放在了身后的桌子上，暂时安全，“只是最近，很不稳定。”阿利斯特自己也说不清楚，大概与国家状况有什么关系，如果真的是一个月按时的一次发情期，事情反倒容易解决许多，但可惜上帝不会放过任何Ω。  
  
说完，两人又陷入沉默，阿利斯特俯身继续在那成堆的衣服中翻找着，亚瑟柯克兰环顾四周，“要我帮你吗?”虽然他并不指望自己可以在这混乱之中可以找到一个他连长什么样都不知道的玩意儿。“随你。”阿利斯特没空理他。  
  
亚瑟柯克兰闻言耸耸肩，自顾自走向床边，扫了一眼床铺，撩开被单一角，当然什么都没有。床头柜放着很多瓶瓶罐罐引起他的注意，随手拿起一瓶…巴比妥类，倒也算抑制剂的一种，但如果是阿利斯特在用的话或者说成是毒品更加贴切。显然这也不是阿利斯特需要的，亚瑟柯克兰把药瓶放回原位。蹲下身拉开最上面的抽屉，映入眼帘的东西让他的心情变得略微秒，因为里面全都是静脉注射的针头，而且都是用过的，有些针管里面没有推完残存的药剂，是偏橘的黄色。他拿起一只针管，在抽屉中拨动两下。然后他发现在这堆针管下面埋着一个安剖瓶，还没有被使用过，里面放着的液体颜色和针管里的一样，亚瑟柯克兰没看错的话。他把瓶子拿出来，上面什么标识都没有。“是这个吗?”声调稍高一些，他问不知还在哪儿翻找的阿利斯特，站起来，转身把瓶子拿起来示意。而阿利斯特已经快要书架上的书全部扔出来，他撇了一眼，然后又仔细看了下，“对没错，”看看亚瑟柯克兰站在他的床边，“你从哪儿找到的?”亚瑟柯克兰再次低头看了一眼还没有被阖上的柜子，“床头柜。”阿利斯特又皱起眉头，不太相信，“可是那里面放着的都是…”  
  
“用过的针头。”亚瑟柯克兰打断他，然后说出了他本要说的，继而点点头，“没错，的确。”里面基本上全是用过的针头。苏格兰无言以对，他看着亚瑟柯克兰手里放在着抑制剂，完全不打算过来，他犹豫了下，还是迈开步子走到他面前。两人相对而立，交换了下目光，阿利斯特低头，气氛微妙又和谐，亚瑟柯克兰不得不感谢此时此刻的平和相处要归咎于上一次的尴尬场面。上帝啊，让他和阿利斯特的相处滞留在这客气又礼貌的一刻吧。而那个安剖瓶，只有一个小拇指那么大，他的手指不得不碰到亚瑟柯克兰的掌心，阿利斯特本准备拿掉它，但在指尖碰到亚瑟柯克兰的手掌之后，他神差鬼使的抬头，发现亚瑟柯克兰正看着他，两个人目光对视，“你，确定这不是海洛因之类的?”两人的危险距离让亚瑟柯克兰下意识的想开口说些什么，但阿利斯特的手干脆从亚瑟柯克兰的掌心顺着手臂往上滑，直接抓住了亚瑟柯克兰的衣领。  
  
这举动，吓坏英格兰了。在无言之间，他一只手立刻握住阿利斯特的手腕想挣脱，往后退了一步，小腿撞到了床边，他这才想起来自己好像已经没有退路可言。但是此时此刻阿利斯特的双手都拽住了他的衣领，而且他感觉对方正视图用力把他提起来。“你你干什么?!”他立刻挣扎起来，双脚用力够住地面，两只手都一起用力想要掰开阿利斯特的手，简而言之就是不可能。  
  
操，操，操，操操操，他的首相还在楼下拜托!?接下来会发生什么亚瑟柯克兰想不到，但鉴于双脚已经离地的状况大约不会是什么好事，如果阿利斯特把他摔在地上一顿暴揍呢——也不是不可能，看在他之前上了他的份儿上，阿利斯特完全可以做出些更可怕的，现在这种情况他可以大叫救命吗，尽管是下下策但是亚瑟柯克兰已经别无选择，“救——”第二个字还没说出口阿利斯特就腾出一只手钳住他的下颚往上，嘴唇被挤压的发不出清晰的词语。而且还以此把他的头强行往上抬，这才是阿利斯特的手劲儿，亚瑟柯克兰的脸颊肉生疼。离得越来越近，阿利斯特贴过来咬住他的嘴唇，是真的用牙齿咬，然后亚瑟柯克兰才发现刚才钳住他的脸是为了更方便把舌头伸进来。  
  
该死的苏格兰把他的嘴唇咬破了，鼻尖碰在一起，阿利斯特用舌头扫过亚瑟柯克兰的口腔，抵住他的舌根后在里面搅拌着，交换唾液，侧着头吮吸他的嘴唇，带着胡茬的下巴蹭到他的脸颊有点痒。就像是急切的需要什么一样，亚瑟柯克兰看到阿利斯特闭着眼专心啃咬着他，而这样的行为比起求爱更像是挑衅，阿利斯特的手还没放开，同样亚瑟柯克兰并不想给对方对他肆意妄为的权利。松开紧握的手腕，扶住阿利斯特的后颈，借力双腿抬起来勾住腰，整个人盘在阿利斯特的身上，而现在的情况才好一点，亚瑟柯克兰终于有额外的力气压住阿利斯特的后颈然后反咬回去。规则就是这么简单，如果阿利斯特咬破他的嘴唇，那么他就一定要咬破对方舌头，或者更多。被带出来的口水挂在嘴角，不知什么时候阿利斯特松开了手，只是托住亚瑟柯克兰的脸颊，对方的配合会让事情简单许多。亚瑟柯克兰舔过阿利斯特的下唇，两个人相互啃咬了好一会儿，亚瑟柯克兰没空去想自己被弄乱的领带。直到阿利斯特再次捏着他的脸颊把他拽开后才结束，他们并没有立刻分开，而是在喘息之间蹭着嘴唇，阿利斯特睁开眼，两个人看了好一会儿，他咽咽口水，有些气短，“好，好多了。”阿利斯特移开目光，“我感觉好多了。”他彻底放开亚瑟柯克兰，把他从自己身上拽下来，低头看了一眼刚才被对方失手扔到地上的安剖瓶，用膝盖抵住阖上抽屉。转身走开，亚瑟柯克兰用衣袖抹掉口水看着阿利斯特又回到桌边找着什么，拽了下刚才被拉上去的衣领，“你有病吗?!”  
  
他完全可以说点更难听的，真的。阿利斯特没转身，而且意外的他好像没有被亚瑟柯克兰的话激怒，“你把刚才那瓶摔了，我得再找一瓶。”亚瑟柯克兰解开领带准备重新系一下，待会儿还要下去，他不想让任何人臆测刚才发生了什么，重新打结的时候他还是忍不住开口刻薄道，“诅咒你，阿利斯特。希望你会被以后每一次被发情期折磨的时候都没有抑制剂，也没有人管你。起码我再也不会了!”他早就不想管阿利斯特了，全是些麻烦事儿。而对方闻言则是把手中的东西扔回桌上，转身看着亚瑟柯克兰，“你说什么?!”他快步折回来，直接对着亚瑟柯克兰的脸来了一拳。  
  
趁着他没站稳的时候又一把把他推到床上。阿利斯特一只手摁住亚瑟柯克兰的胸口，骑到他身上后压住他，然后又补了两下，实在的两拳。鼻血顺着人中流到嘴里，阿利斯特拽着亚瑟柯克兰的衣领把他揪起来，在他咬着牙下意识往后躲的时候贴近，鼻尖都碰到一起，“别以为我不知道你想干什么，英格兰，你他妈，也就比抑制剂强了一点点而已。”亚瑟柯克兰听到后反而笑起来，他抬手，掌心覆上阿利斯特的脖颈侧面，在阿利斯特注意这个的时候，借着他把自己拽起来的高度抬手就是一拳。然后起身抓住阿利斯特的头发使劲儿把他的头颅往左边拽，另一只手掐着他的肩膀往左边推，他想反身把阿利斯特推到床上，可惜阿利斯特腾出来一只手就牵制住他的左手。另一只手从衣领往下，阿利斯特会毫不犹豫的掐住亚瑟柯克兰的脖子，而且他的确准备这么干，虎口已经抵住他的喉头。  
  
下一秒就准备发力，“柯克兰先生，柯克兰先生?”有人在门外叫起来。亚瑟柯克兰立刻松开拽着阿利斯特头发的手，他才想起来房门没关。两人的注意都转移到门口，不约而同的停止手上的动作。那声音好像是他的助理，亚瑟柯克兰没猜错的话，接着就是门被推开的声音，他的双手胡乱推搡着阿利斯特意思是让他赶紧起来。而阿利斯特显然也没有预料到还会有其他人来，或者是他们俩都把今天的正事儿忘掉了。他从亚瑟柯克兰身上弹起来站在床边，在门外的助理进来那一刻亚瑟柯克兰也从床上坐起来。助理看了一下两位柯克兰先生，和屋内的糟糕环境，然后把目光投向亚瑟柯克兰，虽然有十几米的距离也很难不注意到他脸上的血迹以及不整的衣衫，但也只能装作没看到，“会面已经结束了，先生。首相叫您，该回去了。”  
  
亚瑟柯克兰撇了身旁的阿利斯特也没有平复气息，用袖子抹掉鼻下的血迹，“好的。”他把目光全程放在阿利斯特脸色回答到，站起来粗略的整一整上衣，助理已经帮他把门拉开，亚瑟柯克兰最后看了阿利斯特一眼，拜他所赐，现在不仅仅是他的脸色差的要死，亚瑟柯克兰猜自己也好不到哪儿去，希望脸上不会青，但那或许不太可能。尽管如此还是深吸口气，佯装着平静的跟随助理走出去。  
  



End file.
